


The Games I Play

by andyrannells



Category: Broadway RPF, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, Other, i cant think of any tags oops, i think??, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyrannells/pseuds/andyrannells
Summary: Andrew Rannells steals a Tony at the 72nd Annual Tony Awards.(This is based off a joke with a friend im. so sorry)





	The Games I Play

Finally, it was the time Andrew has waited for. He, Andrew Scott Rannells, had waited for this day for a while. As he heard the announcer say his name, he walked on stage with his castmates, Tony Award in hand.

 

Sure, it wasn’t Best Actor in a Musical, but it worked. He looked at the mic, trying to remember what he wanted to say. Of course, he’d thank Omaha, Nebraska… But he didn’t exactly think of much before he leaned into the mic, starting his speech.   
  
“I’d like to thank Omaha—” He started, being cut off shortly after he spoke. He gave Jim and Matt a confused glare as he was lightly shoved back to where he was.

 

So, he needed to think of a different plan. He looked at the stairs, realizing he could probably run there and get out quickly, due to his long legged power. But then again, there are curtains near the stage. He gripped the Tony tightly before he bolted offstage, his castmates looking with a slightly shocked look. 

 

The cameraman watched, not knowing if they should turn the camera towards the tall man running or keep it on the boys. Meanwhile, as the cameraman decided, Andrew ran through the curtain, uncertain of if he’d find an exit or wall, a death grip on the Tony. 

 

Luckily, it was some sort of exit and he didn’t run straight into a wall. It wasn’t well lit, which made Andrew worry for the reason he could drop his precious Tony. But he was able to get out quickly, running onto the streets. He quickly spotted his car, speed walking towards it.

 

“Thank God I have it parked so close.” He muttered, carefully holding the Tony as he grabbed his car keys and rushed into his car, quickly starting it up and setting the Tony down into the safest place he could find.

 

The tall man started his car, quickly trying to pull away and get to his house.

 

Ignoring the fact that the author doesn’t know how to write the scene where he drives home, he finally makes it to his house, checking the time. About 11:00 PM, just when the Tonys would end. 

 

He smiled, joy overcoming him as he finally made it into his house, unlocking the door and swiftly opening it, shutting it at the same pace. Andrew looked at the Tony in his hands. Finally he, Andrew Scott Rannells, had won a Tony Award, even if it meant stealing it.

 

His hand slipped, letting his precious prize fall to the floor, breaking at contact. Andrew looked before him, at the one thing he truly love, on the floor in pieces. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the Tony. His mission had failed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad Alexa, can we hit 10,000 likes?


End file.
